


Caretaking in an owl manner

by Saku015



Series: Yachi Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sickfic, Team Feels, Yachi Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yachi is sick, but her mother can not stay at home because of her amount of work. Luckily, there are others who would take care of her - lots of others.





	Caretaking in an owl manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 2: Lucky.

Getting through her sick days alone was not an uncommon thing for Yachi. Her mother being the boss of a big company meant that she could not let herself the luxury of staying home and taking care of her sick child – deep in her heart she felt guilty, Yachi could one hundred percent tell. That was why she always reassured her that everything would be all right. 

”I called your school and told them that you could not make it today,” her mother said as she put on her high heels. Yachi was standing in the hallway in her pink PJ’’s with a cup of tea in her hands made by her mother. The woman turned her head back towards her daughter.

”Thank you, mother!” Yachi said, smiling weakly. She did not want her mother to worry. She had everything she needed – three boxes of tissues on her nightstand with some painkillers and a glass of water beside them. She had already taken the pills against her fever and she could swear she already felt their effect. ”Have a good day at work!” She said as her mother finished putting her shoes on and walked out of the apartment.

 

”Yachi is sick so she will not attend today’s practices,” coach Yamiji announced to the team standing in front of him in a half circle.

”WHAT?! YACCHAN IS SICK?!”

”Bokuto-san, please be a little bit quieter,” Akaashi asked his captain. It was 7 AM in the morning after all.

”BUT AKAA-” Bokuto started, but Konoha hit him on the head, so he lowered his voice. ”But Akaashi, Yacchan is sick!” He emphasized the word ’sick’ just to show how important it was.

”I know, Bokuto-san and I can assure you that all of us are just as worried as you, but think about how Hitoka-san would feel if she thought we could not practice properly because of her absence.” Bokuto touched his chin. All of them knew that Yachi was tempted to have small anxiety attacks and something like that would one hundred percent cause one. ”Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked because of the sudden silence.

”All right, everyone!” Bokuto quiet-shouted, bumping his fist to the air. ”Let’s practice so hard that it would make Yacchan the proudest manager of the world!”

”YEAH!” The team shouted back and Akaashi face palmed. The two practices of the day would be long and tiring ones.

 

The sun was already setting when Yachi woke up for the second time since her mother’s departure. Her fever subsided, but she still had a runny nose and her head still pounded with pain. She groaned and climbed out of her bed. She felt as her stomach grumbled, so she took her way towards the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She had just taken out the instant ramen from the cupboard when the bell rang.

”Coming!” She croaked and took her night rope on that was lying on the back of one of the chairs. When she opened the door, her eyes widened. ”Keiji-kun?!”

”Good evening, Hitoka-san!” Akaashi greeted the surprised girl with a light smile on his lips. ”I hope we are not bothering you.” At first, Yachi did not understand why he spoke plural, but when she peeked behind him, her lips curled up. Seeing the reaction made Akaashi’s smile soften.

”Good evening Bo-” Yachi started greeting her senpai, but the sour expression on the older boy’s face made the words die on her tongue. She furrowed her eyebrows. She had no idea what she did that made Bokuto dejected, but then an idea popped up in her head. Yachi took a deep breath and started her greeting again. ”Good evening… Koutarou-san?” She said in a questioning tone.

In the next moment, she found herself in a bone crushing hug. She yelped in surprise, but did not try to wriggle out of it like she would have a few months ago. Bokuto turned back and beamed at Akaashi.

”Did you hear that Akaashi? She called me on my given name!” Bokuto did not tell that to Akaashi, but he felt quite jealous because of the fact how close he and Yachi were. The girl was so adorable he wanted to protect her and be as close to her as possible.

”Yes, Bokuto-san, but we should go inside. Hitoka-san is still sick.” Bokuto let out a distressed noise, then pulled Yachi in the flat. Akaashi shook his head. His upperclassman could be a handful sometimes. As he stepped inside, he heard Bokuto’s voice from the kitchen.

”We brought you coughing meds, pills for sore throat, heating pads, tea and Akaashi bough some ingredients for chicken soup,” he counted the items down on his fingers as he took them out from his school bag one by one. Yachi was sitting on one of the chairs, stunned. ”Oh and the most important!” Bokuto said, taking out a simple, white volleyball from the bottom of his bag. ”This is sent to you by the whole team!”

Yachi took out the ball from his hands and looked at it. Her eyes widened when she saw the handwritings on it. It was signed by all of the team members – and there were members who even drew onto it. She felt her eyes watering and Bokuto’s expression turned into horror.

”Thank you so much, Koutarou-san!” She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Bokuto’s body relaxed as he let out a relieved sigh.

”We are happy you like it,” Akaashi spoke up from the kitchen door, ”but you should go back to bed. I will bring the soup in your room as soon as it is done.”

Yachi looked at him and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. Akaashi’s eyebrows twitched and Bokuto hid his grin behind his hand.

”As you wish, _mom_!”


End file.
